disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a Prince and the best flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He dislikes that Sofia is racing and antagonizes her every chance he gets. He bullies Prince James as well. In the first season, he appears in "Just One of the Princes" and "The Shy Princess". In the second season, he appears in "The Flying Crown" and becomes a protagonist. Background Personality Due to his success, Hugo was very rude, egotistical and was a bully. He made fun of Sofia at every opportunity. He teased James when he helped Sofia. He was also a cheater, as he cheated during the race and caused Sofia to fall off of Minimus. The only person he seemed to like was Princess Amber, who adored him until he deliberately caused her little sister to fall off her flying horse. Hugo relishes in the fawning and admiration he receives from the Princesses, mainly Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. He was disliked by the other Princes because they found him annoying. The person he used to dislike the most was Sofia. This is mostly because she chose to be his competition instead of one of his fawning fans like the other Princesses and because he blamed her for his fall from grace after the tryout race. While everyone else including her siblings tried to discourage her interest in joining the Flying Derby team because it was traditionally a Prince only thing at the time, his reason for doing so was because he secretly saw the small and quiet provincial as a rival because he saw that unlike her older brother and older sister, she is a hard worker who could commit to the training and who was just as determined to become a Flying Derby champion as he was. Meanwhile, Sofia herself used to dislike him because she regarded him as an obnoxious cad and for the stunt he pulled on her during the tryout race and was the only Princess at Royal Prep who wasn't wowed by him. In the episode "The Flying Crown", it's revealed that his personality seems to stem from the pressure of living up to his family's legacy and the frustration at always failing to do so. When James sprained his wrist before the championship race, Hugo found himself paired with Sofia, and it didn't seem to bother her. The only trouble was that Hugo refused to work with her because his pride wouldn't allow him to be anything but number one, which resulted in him temporarily quitting when he couldn't do team plays. With a little help from his horse Electra, along with Sofia, James and the rest of Royal Prep, he competed in the championship, helping Sofia to win the race, thus securing the championship for the first time at Royal Prep, not to mention for his family. When his older brother, Axel, said that it was due to him that Sofia and Hugo won, he happily replied it was due to Sofia, showing that he'd become a much better person and is now friends with Sofia. Biography As the best racer in the Flying Derby team at Royal Prep, Hugo was greatly adored by the Princesses, especially Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, and even Princess Clio. His true colors were first shown when Sofia decided to race. He, as well as Amber, told her she shouldn't because it was a prince only thing at the time. Sofia decided to try out anyway, which Hugo didn't like at all because he secretly saw her as a threat. He taunted her at every chance he got in an attempt to discourage her enough to make her give up or anger her enough to provoke her into doing something that would get her disqualified and became increasingly angry when she kept ignoring him and did neither action. After one of Sofia's many failed attempts to finish the course, he tells her there's no point starting a race you can't finish and that she should go back to where she belongs: with the other princesses and be one of his fawning fans. When he tells her this, he almost found out her secret when he walked in on her talking to Minimus, but he was so caught up in making fun of her that he didn't even notice. During the tryout race, he purposely brings his horse to a sudden halt, making Sofia fall off Minimus and onto a haystack. However, both Sofia and James catch up to Hugo and beat him in the end. Hugo is also now disliked by Amber, who witnessed the stunt he pulled on Sofia during the race. In "The Shy Princess", he is paired up with Princess Clio for the dream castle project for art class. Since he didn't speak in this episode, this was his first time as a background character. Hugo returned in the episode "The Flying Crown" in which he is paired in the flying derby with Sofia and taught the meaning of teamwork. With a little help from Sofia and his flying horse Electra, Hugo learned to overcome some of his selfishness and arrogance in order to learn what a true Flying Derby racer means and after they won the Flying Crown, the pair abandoned their dislike for each other and became friends. This also led to him regaining Amber's affection. Gallery Trivia *In the episode "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in the front row, cheering loudly for Prince Zandar and James' cannon castle. It is revealed in the same episode that he is right-handed, and it is also the first episode where he doesn't actually speak. *Hugo is similar to Prince Hans from Frozen. Both have older brothers and are handsome, but inside they are rude and villain-like. However, unlike Hans, Hugo reforms. **In his debut appearance, he also shared similar characteristics to Gaston as both are proud of being the best and many girls often swoon over them. Also, unlike Gaston, Hugo reformed. *Hugo's original voice actor, Colin Ford currently voices his brother, Axel, while Grayson Hunter Goss is taking over the role as Hugo himself. *Hugo's older brother, Axel, mostly refers to him as "Baby Bro." *Hugo is mostly seen in his flying derby clothes. In "The Shy Princess", he was seen in his practice clothes without his black helmet for the first time. But in "The Flying Crown", Hugo is first seen wearing a black jacket with a tan vest and a red bow tie. *As revealed in the episode with the same name, Hugo is the first in his family to ever win the Flying Crown. *Hugo was seen riding two horses. The first horse he rode was a big black horse in "Just One of the Princes", and the second was Electra in "The Flying Crown". *Like a lot of younger siblings, Hugo doesn't like it when Axel pushes his buttons. *Hugo is the first character on Sofia the First to be voiced by Colin Ford, the second being Axel. * Hugo appears to have bigger eyes than Axel does, despite being the youngest of the two brothers. * In his debut, Hugo was proven to have a distaste for when it came to princesses being his competition instead of his fans when Sofia decided to try out for the flying derby team. However, he got over it in "The Flying Crown" after he became friends with Sofia. * Hugo is the fourth character whom Sofia reformed. Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Reformed characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Singing Characters